Quando as flores tocarem o chão
by tres.amigas.xd
Summary: Ela o abandonou, ele chorou, ela se acidentou por fora, ele por dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mais o Gaara ainda esta em negociação!

**A causa de tudo!**

Era uma tarde normal e o empresário Gaara, estava sentado em sua mesa, como de costume. Sua vida havia se tornado uma monótona existência, passava horas preso naquela sala apenas assinando papeis. Apesar de também ter sonhos, ele não os demonstrava, pelo contrario, a maioria das pessoas que o conhecia dizia que seus olhos não tinham brilho...

Seus irmãos por sua vês estavam em sua sala à espera do Sabaku mais jovem:

–Kankurou?

– Fala Temari – disse isso sem ao menos olhar para o rosto da irmã, apenas continuou analisando os papeis na sua mesa.

–Você se lembra da Ino? –olhando fixamente para o rosto do irmão, que continuava a olhar os papeis.

–Temari, pare de me olhar assim. Esses documentos são para amanhã – disse dessa vez olhando para a irmã, que já fazia uma cara de brava – Mas se eu bem me lembro era uma amiga de infância do Gaara, não?

-–É, é ela sim, mas você se lembra de como eles eram amigos?Porque que essa amizade acabou?- disse com um ar de pensativa.

– Lembro, era uma amizade muito bonita, eles eram inseparáveis. Mas se eu bem me lembro ela se mudou para outra cidade.

–Sabe o que eu tava pensado...

– Merda com certeza! – disse o irmão mais velho sem nem ao menos esperar a irmã terminar de falar, essa por sua vez fingia que não tinha ouvido as provocações do irmão.

– Continuando o raciocínio, senão você se perde – disse a garota provocando o irmão, que não gostou das palavras da irmã –Antes dela se mudar, o Gaara era uma pessoa normal, lembra, ele era até amoroso. E tinha certo brilho nos olhos, eu acho que ele gostava da Ino mais do que como amigos. Você não acha?

-Olha era isso mesmo, mais... Temari eles eram só crianças , não tinham muita noção do que era amor.

- AHHHHHH! Kankurou, pelo amor de deus! As crianças são verdadeiras, e eu acho que só elas sabem definitivamente o que é o amor. E eu acho que o Gaara... -parou de falar ao ver que seu irmão mais novo Gaara entra no recinto.

-Que eu o que Temari? – disse Gaara com um tom ríspido, frio e sem paciência.

- É que... Bom – disse ela fazendo uma pausa para ganhar tempo – Eu e Kankurou estávamos conversamos sobre quem irá ver os nossos processos em andamento na Yamanaka Advogados, já que alguns processos estão atrasados . Eu não posso ir, pois tenho uma reunião com o conselho deliberativo.

–Eu também não, pois tenho que analisar o relatório de alguns bancos, que seriam interessantes de se comprar, para aumentar o poder do Banco Sabaku- disse o irmão mais velho, sem parar de analisar seus papeis.

– E por que eu? Manda uma de suas secretarias, afinal é essa a utilidade delas, elas são pagas como secretarias, pois prostitutas ganham bem menos – disse um irmão num tom sarcástico, mais ainda assim frio.

-Eu não as mando, pois acho que a Yamanaka Advogados devem nos dar explicações, e acho que é o mais indicado, já que se falar com sua educação natural, com certeza eles vão nos explicar tudo.– disse o irmão mais velho respondendo a provocação do Sabaku mais novo.

- Bom já que é assim, eu vou, mas vou acabar com a raça daqueles vagabundos que recebem um bom pagamento no fim do mês para analisar papeis , e mesmo assim demoram , vou despejar todo meu ódio em cima deles –disse o Sabaku mais novo, com um tom frio e prazeroso, saindo da sala e batendo a porta com força.

- Ufa dessa eu escapei, mas pobrezinho de quem atender ele – disse a irmã também saindo da sala.

- Aleluia senhor! Em paz para analisar meus papeizinhos afinal. - disse Kankurou dando um suspiro aliviado e com um largo sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Báh: Umh... Acho que ficou bom...

Lea: Eu não acho!

Báh: Você não gosta de nada!

Lea: Eu gosto de você!

Báh: ¬¬'. Idiota!

Line e Luh: O.o

Báh:Bom gente, eu demorei um pouco, para me tocar que a outra postagem tinha ficado ruim. (Lea: Ruim é apelido!) Mas então, eu, em um domingo chuvoso, arrumei a minha besteira. (Lea: Por isso que era um domingo chuvoso.)

Beijokas estaladas da autora!

Lea: ¬¬'

Ahhh... Esse botão verde ai faz coisas muito boas!

Lea: É "nóis" no botão!


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas....O natal está chegando!

**O reencontro!**

* * *

Era uma manha de sol, com pouco vento. Nas rodovias só se via um carro esporte que provavelmente custara milhões. Nele um Ruivo sedutor, com seu cabelo escarlate esvoaçantes, quantas mulheres já não passaram noites com o ruivo na cabeça, apenas desejando-o, mas sua mente só tinha espaço para uma mulher, Ino.

A Yamanaka Advogados era um prédio muito grande todo de janelas espelhadas, ao adentrar o edifício, viu muitas pessoas correndo prá lá e prá cá, demorou mais achou a recepção, uma moça bem maquiada atrás do balcão

-"Minha primeira vitima!"-pensou Gaara

– Bom dia seja bem vindo a Yamanaka Advogados, em que posso ser útil?- disse a moça num tom bem sutil e educado.

- Não em muita coisa -disse Gaara olhando a atendente de cima em baixo - mas eu tenho horário marcado com o presidente da empresa, olha ai na sua agenda que deve ter o meu nome Sabaku no Gaara, se é que você sabe ler. – disse o ruivo em um tom frio e sem paciência

- "Nossa que gato mais tão mal educado e grosso, esse são os melhores" Senhor Sabaku A presidente o espera – disse a atendente tentando ser o mais sexy possível e dando uma ênfase especial no A para simbolizar que o presidente era uma mulher- é só o senhor pegar aquele elevador que levará o senhor direto a cobertura , aonde ela o espera -quando viu que ele ia se distanciar mandou um beijo com uma piscadela bem discreta para que só ele visse

-"Patético"-pensou o ruivo, já no elevador.

Ao chegar à cobertura, era um espaço amplo, bem decorado e com uma vista magnífica, lá no fundo da sala, uma mesa bem grande, com uma cadeira digna de um presidente virada para a parede aonde a presidente devia estar sentada, já que a brisa que entrava pela janela fazia seus cabelos loiros esvoaçarem.

- Vamos não se acanhe, pegue um charuto, Kankurou! – disse uma voz feminina, tão fina, educada e angelical.

-"Aquela voz, eu a conheço de algum lugar?!"-pensou o ruivo, espantado e meio pálido.

- O que foi dessa vez, eu já lhe disse, pelo telefone, que os processos estão atrasados por causa da sua incompetência de me trazer os documentos necessários para finalizá-los, Kankurou- disse a voz tão doce, que Gaara mesmo ouvindo a ofensa a seu irmão, sentiu-se paralisado pela voz.

- Com licença – disse Gaara de um jeito tão meigo e educado que nem mesmo ele sabia da onde vinha àquela voz- Mas eu não sou Kankurou. Sou Gaara.

-"Gaara "- pensou a dona da voz que se assustou ao ouvir aquele nome, havia mais de 10 anos que não a ouvia.

Num movimento brusco ela virou a cadeira muito rapidamente que os olhos de Gaara não conseguiram acompanhá-la.

De repente a voz sumirá de sua boca, seu coração disparou ,seus pelos se arrepiaram, sentiu que ia desmaiar. Era ela.

- INO – nem ele conseguirá ouvir o que disse, foi quase um gemido

- GAARA

**Flash Back**

-Ino eu preciso te dizer uma coisa que eu estou te escondendo faz tempo -disse Gaara ainda pequeno, e com uma voz doce que era impossível reconhecê-lo apenas pela voz.

-Eu também preciso te falar uma coisa muito triste depois – disse à loirinha que estava quase chorando.

- Ino eu te amo!-disse Gaara tão suave e gentil, chegou a ficar vermelho de vergonha por declarar seu amor assim abertamente a sua amada.

-Gaara... – A loirinha ficou surpresa mais após o choque sua surpresa passo e se tornou um choro.

-Ino... Por que está chorando – perguntou o jovem Sabaku – se não me ama, não chore, eu te amo tanto que irei entender e continuar te amando. -disse o jovem Gaara, enquanto as lagrimas se formavam em seus olhos verdes.

- Não, não é isso... - disse inda meio chorosa - é que... Gaara eu também te amo. Mas minha mãe vai me mandar para um colégio interno bem longe...

-Ino, não, por favor, não vá – disse Gaara enquanto as lagrimas escorriam pela sua pele alva – por favor, Ino, eu imploro não me deixe.

- Gaara, não depende de mim... - dizendo isso a menina foi se afastando, pois a mãe já a olhava, mandando sair de perto de Gaara.

- Ino não sei se vou conseguir viver sem você... – disse, chorando incontrolavelmente – Você pode voltar e não me achar mais aqui... - mentiu, pois a esperaria nem que morresse ali naquele local, mais iria vela novamente.

- GAARA... EU TI AMO – gritou a menina de longe

- Ino, eu também ti amo – disse isso quase sussurrando, pois sentia que ela nunca mais voltaria.

Suas lagrimas queimavam ao escorregar pela pele alva, seu coração estava apertado, sentiu que o ar nunca mais entraria em seus pulmões, pensou que fosse morrer.

E se por um milagre sobrevivesse, nunca mais poderia voltar a mar alguém como amou a Ino, se fecharia em um casulo e não criaria laços com mais ninguém, para que nunca mais sentisse aquele dor.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Báh:...

Lea: Não vai falar nada agora?

Báh:...

Lea: Bárbara?Você está ai?

Báh: Ah?Que foi?

Lea: ¬¬' O que você está fazendo?

Báh: Ahhh... É que o natal está chegando, e eu estou começando a escrever minha carta ao Papai Noel....

Lea: ¬¬' Tá pedindo o que?Um patins, um patinete, uma Susi, uma Barbie...

Báh: E se eu estiver?O problema é meu não é?!Mas e você?Vai pedir o que de Natal?

Lea: Eu?Nada. Já tenho tudo que eu pedi!

Báh: E o que você pediu?

Lea: VOCÊ!

Báh: Palhaço!

Line e Luh: O.o

...

Báh: Olha esse botão verde ai é show!Clica nele, clica!

Lea:Clica,Clica,Clica!


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence,pó que se pertencesse o Gaara já tava andando sem camisa a tempos!

"**Eu me guardei para você"**

A linda loira levantou-se da cadeira, já com lagrimas no rosto, e abraçou a cintura do ruivo, encostando sua cabeça naquele peitoral modelado, sentia seu perfume entrando em seu pulmão.

O ruivo não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, sonhou tanto com aquele momento que pensava que aquilo fosse só um sonho, mais não era, sentia as mãos de Ino em sua cintura, seu doce perfume, suas lagrimas molhavam-lhe a camisa, sem nem perceber quando nem como já estava abraçado nela, suas lagrimas escorriam. Pedia a deus para que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

Após algum tempo os dois pararam de se abraçar e se olharam.

Havia tanta coisa para ser dita.

Mas nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, eram tantos sentimentos, tantas palavras, que a melhor forma de se expressar..... Era com um beijo

Mas não era qualquer beijo, tinha amor, tinha ternura, tinha saudade.

Apesar de ser só um beijo ele simbolizava mais do que qualquer palavra.

-Gaara... -Ino ia começar a falar quando sentiu o dedo áspero e frio do Sabaku em sua boca, pedindo que não falasse.

Com isso Gaara lhe deu mais um beijo dessa vez mais amor, com mais desejo.

-Ino, eu senti tanto sua falta – as lagrimas saiam sem controle – não sei como vivi tanto tempo sem você

-Gaara – ela abraçava seu peitoral novamente só para sentir seu cheiro – Eu senti tanto sua falta, só assim percebi o quanto eu ti amava. A Gaara – agora ela cairá de joelhos no chão para chorar, como se implorasse –Me perdoe , por favor, me ame como você disse que me amava.

-Ino – odiava vê-la chorar, agachou-se no chão, pegou no rosto de ino e como se nunca estivessem se separado, seus olhos se juntaram – eu nunca poderia parar de te amar, Ino, mesmo que eu quisesse meu amor por você é maior que qualquer outro sentimento que possa existir entrenós.

-Senhorita Ino... -disse a secretaria Sakura entrando no escritório.

-Estou atrapalhando algo – disse o moreno sensual – Se estiver posso voltar outra hora.

- Que bom então volte outra hora, e saia daqui –disse Gaara frio e sem paciência,como sempre.

-Oras, quem é você afinal, e que intimidade é essa com a MINHA INO –disse o moreno que já começava a ficar irritado .

-Sabaku no Gaara – viu nos olhos do moreno o pavor ao ouvir aquele nome, adorava ver aquilo – E que historia é essa de minha Ino. -Dessa vez dirigindo seu olhar a Ino.

-Ele é um loco fanático por mim –Gaara percebeu nos olhos de Ino era verdade-Ele me quer mais nunca me teve ....

-Mais ainda vou ter –quando terminou a frase saiu do escritório com pressa

- Desculpe senhorita Ino – disse a secretaria também saindo do escritório, essa por sua vez fechou a porta.

-Ino – disse Gaara, dessa vez não era com ternura que falava isso, mais ainda continha amor em suas palavras – Diga-me, sem me esconder nada o que há entre você e o moreno

-Gaara, não há e nem nunca houve nada entre eu e o Sasuke, ele diz que me ama, me manda flores, presentes, mas eu sempre me guardei para você – Ino viu os olhos de Gaara se arregalarem.

-"Se guardou para mim" – o que ela queria dizer será que ela ainda... Era virgem, ele já não podia dizer o mesmo, era homem, não conseguia controlar seu desejo, uma vez ou outra contratou uma prostituta. Mas foram poucas às vezes. Ele até que se controlará bem, mas até hoje não havia feito amor, para matar o desejo de prazer de seu espírito, só tinha feito sexo, para matar seu desejo carnal de prazer. Ainda que não do mesmo jeito, mas ainda assim havia se guardado para ela também. - Ino você quer dizer que apesar de ter 21 anos ainda é...

- Sim, Gaara, sou virgem, nunca me entreguei a nenhum outro homem, pois sabia que um dia ainda iríamos nos reencontrar. E o que você acha de irmos jantar juntos hoje? - disse ela com um lindo sorriso no rosto sabia que ele não resistiria a ela.

- Então as 10 eu volto para ti pegar...

-Eu preferia que a gente se encontrasse no restaurante.

-Tudo bem, então... No Yak Mestre às 10 horas?- disse Gaara Com um sorriso mais ao mesmo tempo preocupado "porque que ela que ir sozinha, o que eu fiz".

-Te vejo lá! – disse Ino com uma linda risada no rosto

Lea: Báh eu não te amo mais...

Báh:#pega o celular e liga para a Line e a Luh # _Alô?Migas?Novs Mara, é isso mesmo, eu levo o refri, a Luh o bolo e a Line os salgadinhos, "nóis" tem que comemora!_

Lea:Eu amo outra!

Báh:O que?#pega o telefone e liga para a Luh e a Line# _Cancela tudo, prepara um caixão e as flores.... POR QUE HOJE VAI TER MORTE! _E VOCÊ SENHOR LEANDRO ZHIU QUE HISTORIA É ESSA! ME LARGA, SIM! ME TROCA, JAMAIS!

Lea: Bárbara Valentina, eu não te amo mais, eu amo...

Báh: Fala o nome da vadia que hoje eu mato ela.

Lea: Eu amo a Bárbara Zhiu...

Báh: Ah... Não conheço não!Que vocês sejam muito felizes.#pega o celular#_Luh?Line?È isso mesmo a festa volto_!#sai da sala#

Lea: Mais eu pedi ela em casamento, será que ela não entendeu?Ou será que ela fingiu que não entendeu?Ou será que ela fingiu que não entendeu para eu pensar que ela entendeu mais ela não entendeu?Ou será que ela entendeu...

Báh: Você entendeu?O.o

Line e Luh: Não O.o

Báh: Nem eu! -.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer:**Naruto não me você já teve ter percebido já que se me pertencesse seria assim:

1º O Sasuke já tinha assumido que é emo, e ficou traumatizado por que o irmão disse que não o amava

2º O anime não se chamaria Naruto, sim Gaara

3º O Gaara já tava andando com aquelas roupas mais "abertas", bem mais!

**A reunião com o G4**

* * *

No Banco Sabaku...

-Você não acha que o Gaara, está demorando de mais – disse Temari preocupada.

- Você se preocupa de mais Temari, tente ser mais leve – disse Kankurou com ar de deboche – E se ele resolveu dar uma de louco e matar todo mundo, ou está discutindo com o presidente, ou melhor, está fazendo sexo como uma secretaria qualquer.

- Kankurou, odeio ouvir você falar assim, Você acha que o Gaara é um Loco...

- Não acho tenho certeza –Kankurou parou de falar quando percebeu que Temari o olhava com ódio.

- Olha, eu não acho que ele seja louco nem tão pervertido a esse ponto! –Kankurou nem olhava para a irmã – KANKUROU! OLHE PARA MIM, EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

-Foda-se, se ele é louco ou não... – nesse momento Gaara entrará na sala.

- Quem é louco? – indagou o Sabaku mais novo.

Kankurou e Temari se olharam, o tom de voz do Gaara não era mais tão frio, ainda era frio, mais parecia estar mais feliz.

– Gaara, o que aconteceu? – Temari estava com um olhar de preocupação – Você está me parecendo feliz.

– Temari, cuide da sua vida, por acaso eu pergunto sobre você e o Shikamaru? Não. Então cuide da sua vida. – dessa vez o tom era frio e grosso, Gaara odiava que se intrometessem na sua vida.

– Bom eu vou deixa os dois a sós, por que com essa briga fútil, eu não consigo me concentra nos meus papéis – E dizendo isso Kankurou saiu da sala.

– Se não se importa, Temari gostaria de ficar a sós.

– Ok, Ok já entendi – e dizendo isso Temari saiu da sala.

–"Em fim só" – era muita informação para uma manhã só, nunca pensou que seu reencontro com Ino seria daquela forma.

– Gaara, não sei se você se lembra mais hoje às 10 horas você tem uma reunião no conselho. – Disse Shikamaru, entrando na sala, um tipo de secretaria, só que dos três irmãos, e bem mais remunerado.

– E não sei se você se lembra mais antes de entra você tem que bater na porta – Shikamaru fingiu nem ouvir, já estava quase dormindo na mesa de Gaara. – E eu não vou poder ir, chame um dos meus irmãos.

– Gaara, é uma reunião muito importante, e todos vocês tem que estar presentes, afinal em uma reunião com os presidentes do G4, vocês tem que passar segurança – Shikamaru agora demonstrava que o assunto era sério mais ainda tinha muito sono.

– G4, não me lembro de você ter me falado de nenhuma reunião com o G4 – Gaara o olhava com uma mistura de ódio e raiva , afinal teria de cancelar seu encontro com Ino.

– Bom, eu te avisei que iríamos nos reunir com os presidentes do G4, por causa de problemas com nossas filiais em alguns países. – Shikamaru já ia saindo da sala – se você não for nossa situação vai ficar ruim... – Shikamaru agora encarava Gaara.

– Eu vou Shikamaru – Gaara tinha uma expressão fria no rosto, quando viu que Shikamaru havia saído da sala pegou o telefone e tentou ligar para Ino , só então percebeu que não tinha pegado o telefone dela. Teria de voltar lá.

* * *

Na Yamanaka Advogados, Gaara perguntou a secretaria particular de Ino, Sakura, se poderia falar Ino.

– Lamento senhor, mas a senhorita Yamanaka saiu depois do almoço e avisou que não volta hoje.

– Será que você poderia me dar o endereço dela? – Gaara usava todo seu charme para que ela desse o endereço.

– Não, mas... Como acho que você e a Ino tem certa intimidade posso te dar – ela entregou um papelzinho com o endereço.

– Obrigado.

* * *

No endereço marcado no papel, uma cobertura de luxo, mas o porteiro avisou a Gaara que a senhorita Ino havia saído a pouco e não tinha dito aonde ia.

Pelo banco Sabaku ser longe da onde ele se encontrava e já serem quase 8 da noite , ele resolveu que no dia seguinte conversaria com Ino e lhe explicaria tudo.

Line: Oi!

Luh: Oi!

Line: Oi!

Luh: Oi!

Line: O...

Báh: Tah, tah OI!

Line, Luh e Báh: Kdê o Leandro?

Lea: Morreu!

Line, Luh e Báh:Eba!

Báh:Reviews,PLEASE!


End file.
